J'ai eu un Amour
by traynorbabe
Summary: Scout and Spy have never harmed each other on the battlefield. Spy would simply vanish into thin air whenever they encountered one another, smiling as he did so. It was one night when Spy met up with Scout in the dead of the night to talk. Perhaps Scout would finally know why the bastard hadn't ever done anything to him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Scout's cleats barely made any sound on the dusty ground, which was all for the better, mind you, considering he was actively attempting to be stealthy. Typically loud and brash, any of Scout's teammates would be surprised, no doubt to see the boy like this. But it was none of their business. They wouldn't know, and probably never would.

It's fucking cold, the mercenary thought to himself as he quietly advanced towards the RED vase. It was only about one or so in the morning, and it indeed was fucking cold. The BLU Scout shivered visibly, making his way to the rendezvous, an old, rundown shack of a building. It was placed at the farthest edge of the battlefield and was concealed from view by more dilapidated structures. Scout peered in through the jagged hole of the broken door, sneezing as a gust of wind picked up a cloud of dust around him.

He could see nothing, only the thick velvety blanket of darkness. Scout frowned, pushing the cracked door open. To be honest, the sprinter was not quite sure why he had come here, why had obliged to the other man's invitation. It had been the previous night he'd gone out for a jog when the delicious red gloves gripped his shoulders. It had been last night the spy had told him to meet him here.

The two of them had a strange relationship. In truth, Spy had never once killed Scout. Rather, he would always pass by, smiling and vanishing with the use of his cloaking device. The Frenchman would confuse Scout by refraining from fighting him. They retained that relationship, never harming the other on the battlefield. Scout didn't understand the spy, but figured that he would return the favor by not putting the man through respawn. Anyway, he had figured they were going to interact tonight. However, Scout ground his teeth, the smarmy bastard hadn't even shown up.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, the mercenary could see a few barrels stood up in the corner. The shack had no windows, only a few cracks in the low ceiling. Feeling foolish and overall embarrassed, Scout turned around, walking straight into a pinstriped wall.

"You are late, mon cher." The spy drawled. "I 'ave been waiting." Scout was momentarily stunned, taking a few steps back. It was true, though, that he had left at least ten minutes later than he should have, delayed by anxiety and unease. But he came anyway.

"Jeez, s'not my fault you wanted me t'come over at this time." Scout had recovered from his initial shock. The spy raised and eyebrow.

"Would you 'ave rathered me to ask you in broad daylight, in front of your teammates?" He inquired, his French accent recognizable. The man pushed past scout into the dark room, sitting down a barrel. He gestured for the younger mercenary to sit with him. The way Spy moved, with his elegant body and stride, mesmerized Scout.

The Bostonian stared as the man lit his cigarette with ease, flicking the lighter. The flame that rose from the small lighter illuminated the spy's face, casting shadows over his face. Scout continued staring, marveling over the slight crooked curve of Spy's nose, the low cheekbones and brow. It was only a matter of time before Spy noticed Scout's gaze, at which the corner of his mouth went up. "Like what you see?" He asked, temporarily holding the cigarette between his pointer and middle finger. Scout came back to attention at full force, furiously blushing.

"What the fuck, man? Who'd like looking at you?" He snapped, crossing his arms and seating himself on the barrel farthest from the Spy, who merely grinned.

"From zhe way you were staring, mon cher…" The older mercenary trailed off, watching in amusement as Scout's face darkened even more.

"I was only staring 'cause you're so fucking ugly!" Scout retorted, raising his voice.

"Oh, so you admit you were staring?" Spy took a drag, setting one of his legs on the other. The athlete sitting opposite him flushed even more, if that was possible. "Et you would do best to quiet down, lest you want someone to hear you."

Scout fumed, seething in his spot. Several moments passed in silence before his curiosity got the best of him. "Whaddya you want then? Why didja want t'meet me? We're enemies." He asked. Spy threw his head back, laughing.

"Enemies? Mon cher, we 'ave not harmed each ozzer once in your entire time here." He chuckled again, standing up from his barrel. "'Owever, per 'aps I can tell you why." Scout immediately put all of his focus towards listening to this man. "You see Scout, there is a reason why I have not 'urt you… could not bring moi to 'urt you. You resemble a very important person in my life… et I 'ave not yet moved on." The handsome man removed the cigarette from his mouth, clasping his hands behind his back before boring his eyes into Scout. "Et vous? Why have you not 'armed me?" Scout blinked, actually realizing he didn't really know why.

"I dunno, I just… you weren't doing anything to me… so I didn't do anything to you!" He scratched his head, scooting farther back on his barrel despite it being in the corner as Spy took a step towards him.

"Really, Scout. Is that all?" His voice got softer, yet deeper as he approached the BLU mercenary. The scout babbled a few incoherent sentences, his words becoming unintelligible as adrenaline began to pump through his body, as he was realizing that that had not been all. It wasn't just returning the favor to Spy.

But Scout didn't know what it was.

The Spy became ever so closer, his legs touching the barrel on which Scout sat, his hands coming to rest on the boy's shoulders, the way they had in the previous night, inviting him to this meeting.

Scout could feel his heart hammering, could hear it pounding ferociously. Why was he allowing this RED spy close to him? He felt the balaclava graze his head, and then hot breath blow against his ear.

"Dis-moi. Tell me, Scout." He spoke softly.

Scout couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2 (casually porn)

Scout emitted a sort of strangled cry. He was so flustered and- and confused! He was conflicted.

"Wha-what are you doin'?!" His voice came out a harsh whisper as he ducked his head and pressed himself against the wall. Spy gently stroked his arm, reassuring his company.

"Please." He murmured, his breathing becoming deeper. The Frenchman's composure changed, from his elegance and sophistication to seemingly desperate and very aroused. His legs bent and brushed against Scout's shins, and his arms slipped around the younger manta hold him tight. The athlete felt painfully abashed, unsure of what to do. His face, though difficult to see in the dark, was very red and he was very flustered.

"Uhm…" Scout began. "You okay?" He felt Spy's head rest on his shoulder, vibrating as he chuckled a bit. The BLU was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but at the same time, it was very… gratifying. The spy began to speak into Scout's shoulder.

"Scout… will you help me?"

Scout became very, very confused until he felt it pressing against his leg. In his surprise he flinched, but only slightly. He wasn't sure whether to feel disgusted or interested. Was Spy turned on by the Scout? Was it the Scout that caused this physical reaction? Was it he who did this? The older man panted as his erection pushed against Scout. The BLU mercenary would have been revolted… but only if it hadn't been the RED spy. The man had always caught Scout's eye. The sprinter didn't know what caused him to say what he did.

"Okay."

Spy froze momentarily, most likely not expecting Scout's soft-spoken consent. But he recovered, withdrawing from the younger man to unbutton his suit jacket as fast as humanly possible. Suddenly it didn't matter that the growing pile of the spy's clothes were red, or that the t-shirt that Scout wore was blue.

Scout had never seen the man like this, feverish and hot, yet so beautiful. Scout, if he had been five years younger, would have vehemently denied being queer. However, it was three years ago that he had accepted it. The BLU could clearly remember his first and only male lover, with tanned skin and sandy hair. He was daring and magnificent, yet loose and not devoted.

He watched as Spy undressed in the rays of moonlight that peeked in through the cracks of the ceiling, memories of his boyfriend flooding his mind. As he recalled these times, the corners of his mouth turned down and his eyes began to water. The incident with his previous lover had not been a good one, and it had caused much pain after it had occurred. None of the Bostonian's eight brothers would understand, but his mother was so kind to him…

Spy began to notice the tears falling down his face, and was instantly worried that he was the cause of him. Even in his sexually aroused state, he reached out his hand only for apology. He had been going to say that the younger man didn't have to follow through with it… he didn't have to deal with him… he could leave if he wanted…

Scout put up a hand, shaking his head.

"S'not you, just uh, dust, in my eyes." He wiped his eyes, focusing on the gorgeous man before me. Spy had not yet removed his mask, and perhaps he did not even intend to, but he no longer had anything covering the rest of his body. The older man was eager. He wanted to continue, but he didn't want to hurt the BLU.

Red filled Scout's cheek as he saw Spy's cock, erect and ready. His own movements were inexperienced and he was still so unsure. The RED displayed gentle care, removing the cap and headset from the scout and smoothing his hair down. He turned to set it on another barrel.

Spy was still conscious of Scout's tears, and wondered where they had come from. Glancing over his shoulder to look at his company, he felt determined to make the young man forget about it. It was an overpowering likeness that Scout had to Spy's previous lover. With an athletic body and short brown hair, the two were similar in appearance as well as personality. Brash and careless, yet enthusiastic, the spy's heart had been recaptured. However, this scout was far more optimistic. He cared more. He paid more attention. These were all things Spy knew from slinking around the corridors of the BLU base during ceasefire.

Turning back to Scout, who was still fully clothed, the Spy reached out a hand to caress his cheek. The reaction the Spy's fingers made when they touched the scout's face was instantaneous. Scout was suddenly tearing off his clothing, wanting to free his own throbbing manhood. Spy's effect on him was tearing him apart, and he needed him. Scout no longer cared about anything, not the difference in color of their clothes or even their age. He wanted Spy, and he wanted him bad. He felt so trapped in the past because of his terrible boyfriend, and felt like this would be what finally freed him.

Scout had only managed to get his pants and underthings off before his new partner pushed him down on the pile of clothes, kneeling on either side of his legs. The athlete's dick brushed against Spy ever so slightly, and he squirmed about. Despite it still being fucking cold, the two would be warm with the coming events.

Spy's hands snaked up Scout's shirt, feeling the flat abs and muscles of the young man's torso. They ghosted over his nipples. However, Spy was getting slightly impatient and he pulled the t-shirt off the BLU entirely.

He was absolutely beautiful. Handsome. The Scout had a thin, yet strong body and the slightest dusting of freckles all over him. Spy could barely believe that he was all his. All mine, he thought smugly. The two extended their arms in sync to cup the other's head in their hands and kiss. Their mouths met, hot and needy. The kisses were long and passionate, Spy running his hands through Scout's hair before traveling down his sides.

They broke for air, but it wasn't long before Spy began to trail kisses over Scout's collarbone and neck. The athlete tilted his head back to allow better access, and his lover delved in greedily, leaving small marks all over his neck. With an experienced tongue, he traced Scout's jaw and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Kissing could only satisfy so much, and before long, the Frenchman was down at Scout's groin. Spy rubbed the insides of Bostonian's thighs to receive a very needy sound, and so he moved up to cup his balls. His ministrations hardened Scout's length even more, and he was croaking out desperate pleadings. Precum leaked out of his cock, dripping down the side as Spy worked it.

"Fuh… ee." Scout gasped, as he bucked his hips up. Spy could guess what he said, but raised an eyebrow.

"What was that, Scout?" He inquired, running a finger over the BLU's entrance.

"Fuck me! Please!" He was so painfully desperate, wanting Spy, wanting him inside now. The RED instead wanted to prepare the younger man. Spy grunted, fumbling around for the small container of olive oil he had kept with him. There was literally no lubricant kept on the base, and this was the only substance that seemed okay for this. He dipped his fingers into the liquid and then traced the curve of Scout's ass.

As careful as he could be, Spy inserted an oily finger into Scout, curving his finger a bit before slipping in a second. Scout whined, moving his hips to try and get the digits in deeper. With a scissoring motion, the RED widened and stretched the BLU below him. After he added a third finger, the Frenchman slicked up his length, some of the cooking oil dripping onto Scout, as he was lying below him.

Scout was trying his best to be patient, but the oil falling in small drips onto his dick made it harder. He was quivering in anticipation. Spy finished with the oil, and set the container down. With his oil-covered hands, he lifted up Scout's legs to line himself up with Scout's ass. He was scared of hurting him, but it was just so difficult to go slow. But he would do it.

The BLU's eyes widened as the top widened his hole, inching its way in. It was slightly painful, as he'd only done this twice before, both times with the boyfriend he hated to recall, but he could see how much care the spy was taking in this, gripping his legs. Spy let out a long groan, sheathing himself halfway inside of Scout's tight warmth and then waiting for Scout to adjust.

"Guh-go on." Scout propped himself up on his elbows, arching his back. He was sweating all over and the slick, warm cock inside of him was driving him crazy. His husky voice encouraged the spy, who obliged gladly. He pushed inside of Scout all in one go, hitting a spot that made Scout nearly shriek. The athlete's muscles tensed, his fingers clenched and his back arched as Spy's dick rubbed against that same spot. He grabbed at the sheets, trying to hold on as Spy brought him to higher and higher worlds of pleasure.

Spy, relishing the feel of Scout clenching and squeezing around him, pulled out almost all the way, and then thrust himself down to the hilt. The two of them emitted guttural groans, and Spy quickened his pace, intent on making his partner feel amazing. The athlete below him was writhing in bliss; he felt so full and hot. Spy ruthlessly plowed on, gripping Scout's legs to drive himself in as deep as possible. It was gratifying to hear Scout's yells out as he became absolutely enveloped in a myriad of pleasure.

It could only last so long. Scout had felt the tingling begin in his stomach all too soon. He almost whined as he neared the edge, wanting and pleading for release. Spy increased yet again, hitting the Bostonian in the right spot every time. With that one thrust, Scout came. Thick ribbons of white spurted out against Spy's chest, who had not yet arrived. A few more well-aimed thrusts with the clenching of Scout's muscles allowed him to come as well, filling up his lover.

Sighing deeply, he pulled out of Scout, who lay there, breathing slowly and close to sleeping. Spy touched his lips to the athlete's forehead, whispering sweet French.


End file.
